Battleflip
The battleflip was a tribal challenge played in the first season of The Butler Games. A tribal challenge is played by two or more teams of players, where the losing team will face the elimination ceremony. How the game is played Teams stand on opposite ends of a table, facing one another. The players directly facing each other are opponents. In front of each player is a disposable plastic cup filled with a less-than-appetising drink. After a countdown, the first member of each team must drink the contents of their cup in full. When finished, the cup should be placed open side up at the edge of the table. The player who drank then attempts to flip their cup until it lands face down, revealing a sticker. Players may not touch, manipulate or start drinking their drink until the player before them has successfully flipped their cup. Players are not allowed to use two hands, or blow on the cup to guide it to flip. Once all the cups have been flipped, the team must rip back the stickers on the bottom of their cups to reveal either a series of numbers or letters. The numbers will open a lock and the first team to unlock the lock are the winners of the challenge. Whilst the letters will need to be re-arranged to reveal a word, the first team to discover and re-arrange the cups to the right word wins. History of the game Season One The game featured twice in season one. In the first round, it was played by all players except Mandy, who was in exile. After a good start from the red tribe, it was the blue tribes slow and steady approach that proved worth while when they overtook the reds when a team member was stuck on a flip. It was again played in round seven, where the four remaining players were split into teams of two and chose members of the jury to fill out their team. The game was won by Ryan and Dan, alongside jurors Barnie and Ste. In this version of the game, the two teams were fighting to unlock the same padlock. Season Two: Second Chance Summer The game featured three times in Second Chance Summer. All players competed in it for the first challenge of the season, with the blue tribe winning. It was played again in round seven, where in the same format as the season before, the four remaining players were split into teams of two and chose members of the jury to fill out their team. The game was won by Barnie and Lindsey, alongside jurors Ryan and Lisa. The game was played once more, in an unplanned match after it was revealed that both Barnie and Lindsey received 4 votes each to win the competition. Lindsey ultimately won the game and thus won the The Butler Games: Second Chance Summer. Season Three: Ride or Die The game featured twice in The Butler Games: Ride or Die. As usual, it was the opening challenge, with another blue tribe win. This time the players were given the choice of drinking a small amount of jalapeno tequila, or a large amount of a grapefruit based alcohol free cocktail. Choosing the large amount proved fatal for the red tribe, when Katie was unable to finish the large amount giving an easy win for the blues. The word this season was Amigo. The game featured again in round six, as an impromptu battleback competition following Natalie Norton withdrawing from the game. Season Four: Blood vs Water For the first time, the Battleflip did not open the games. Instead it was not played until Round 4, when all jurors returned to the game to help the players compete. The winners of the challenge not only won tribal immunity, but the two jurors on the team would have won the opportunity to battleback into the game. Despite successfully flipping the cups first, the Blood tribe struggled to figure out what the intended word was. This gave the Water tribe much needed time to get back into the game. They were able find the word - Origin. Season Five: Allstars The battleflip returned to open the games in season five. It was played relay style, where players had to run into the room, pour the liquid from a jug, and then flip. The jug had to be finished before any player could reveal the stickers. Once all cups had been flipped, it was down to one player to rip the stickers and bring the number back to the rest of the team. Lindsey's team took the lead, but Ryan's team gained significant time when tasked with pulling the stickers back. Tom and Dan were the last players to run, and therefore required to pull the stickers and shout the numbers back over to their team, however both players struggled to get the stickers off to reveal the numbers. Tom attempted to use his teeth to pull the stickers off, whilst Dan cleverly used the spilt liquid on the table to wet the labels and reveal the number on the other side without pulling the stickers off. The game was played again, as the last challenge of the games, wherein the three finalists competed as individuals with the winner advancing to the final and choosing which player they would like to sit next to in the final, and which player they wanted to eliminate from the game. Prior to the game, the three finalists decided that they would not compete against each other and instead do each cup together. When the game started, Olivia continued flipping her cups and was in the clear lead until Tom began to shout at her for not waiting as agreed. This put Olivia off and Olly managed to take the win. VideoToGif GIF (2).GIF Battle Flip-0.png The Battleflip - Blood vs Water.GIF|Blood vs Water Category:Challenge Category:Tribal Challenge Category:Semi-Final Challenge